Dear Cariad
by PromisingSekai
Summary: Sophie is angry at Howl and doesn't want to talk to him, so she writes him a letter to express herself instead. Elements of book and movie, but shouldn't be hard to understand if you only know one or the other. Oneshot. Fluff. First fic! T for safety.


**Hello! I'm Sekky, and this is my first ever fanfic! Yay! I know that this community doesn't get new fics very often, but I'm probably going to update every few days because I just get into a writing funk sometimes. Please review!**

 **i don't own this.**

* * *

Dear Wizard Jenkins Pendragon,

As Calcifer and I have agreed, you are a yellow-bellied coward of a man. However, we have also agreed that communication is key in a relationship, so while I'd not like to talk to you at the moment, I think you'll find that writing is fine.

I haven't any more to say to you at this present time except for that until you apologize like a man, I shan't even acknowledge your existence in person.

Sincerely,

Sorceress Sophie Hatter

* * *

Dearest Cariad, Darling Sophie,

I'm so so sorry, my love. I didn't intend to upset you-and, to be honest, I haven't a clue what it was. So now I'll just make a list of all the things that I think it was and apologize for them.

I'm sorry for

1) getting flowers at the shop while you were gone so that I could give them to the girl in the cafe down the street. They didn't mean anything, honest! I just wanted to see her smile, see, she was looking kinda sad and I didn't think it looked right on her.

2) oozing green goo all over the house when you said you didn't think sharing a room was proper since we're not even engaged. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to do that again, not unless it's an emergency.

3) dumping your shampoo down the sink and passing it off as an accident so that you would have to use mine. I only wanted you to think of me every second of the day! I didn't know it would turn your hair green, pink, and yellow! I thought the magic that makes it smell good on me would work the same for you, I swear.

4) disappearing for days and days at a time without so much as a note. I don't quite understand why you make such a big deal out of this, but I'd like you to realize I need my freedom.

5) looking at Lettie's bum so much. It's not that I don't like yours, of course, it's just that she's a bit more... Well shaped. You know. Window shopping isn't the same as using the product.

So that's all the major things I can remember right now, so please, Sophie, really, forgive me.

Love, a million times over,

Your Howl

P.S. Can you not send these to my desk? It startled me when it appeared with a bit of smoke. Please send it to my materials table instead.

* * *

To Wizard Pendragon,

Since when does apologizing like a man consist of sending a letter? Didn't I say I wouldn't talk to you until you did so? Well, let me make it abundantly clear. I refuse to speak to you until you apologize in person.

As for your list...

1) I had no idea you did this, but it's horrid that you went behind my back to do it! If you're so great at explaining yourself, do tell why you didn't tell me about this. I'm rather... _Curious_ , shall we say.

2) the reason you won't be doing it again is because Calcifer AND Markl both agreed that they would accompany me on an extended trip to a nice inn somewhere if you did it, and you, attempting to avoid conflict as always, begged us to stay and cleaned up after yourself without magic, which was, I might add, very amusing.

3) I KNEW that wasn't an accident! Do you know how difficult it was to make myself even presentable? Oh, I'll be thinking of you every second for sure, just of your cries of pain before I destroy you!

4) IT'S BECAUSE IT WORRIES ME, THAT'S WHAT MIGHT GENERALLY HAPPEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!

5) you did what?! And WINDOW SHOPPING?! USING THE PRODUCT?! To think I thought you'd changed from womanizing, heart eating Howl.

So no, Wizard, I won't forgive you.

Sorceress Hatter

P.S. Well, I'm sorry for TRYING TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU.

P.P.S. Magicking flowers into my room isn't helping your case.

* * *

Howl stared at her letter for a long time. _She's right_ , whispered that annoying voice inside him that had appeared when he got his heart back. _You are a prick. And why would material things make her feel better? She can do magic too..._

He sighed, shook his head, and mustered all the courage he had inside of him, a small amount even when combined with his love for Sophie. Then he went down the hall to her room and knocked. "Sophie?"

Silence.

He knocked again. "Sophie? It's Howl, I, uh, I wanted to, uh..." He trailed off as a piece of paper slid beneath the door.

 _Go away Howl_. That was it. He stared in disbelief at the note, and then, through the door heard a soft sound.

Was that...no, it couldn't be. But wait there it was again! It was unmistakable now. Sophie Hatter, menace of the castle, was crying.

Howl sat down outside her door and waited. Within minutes, he was asleep. After all, having a heart is tiring.

* * *

A few hours later, when the light outside the windows had all gone, Sophie cracked open her door to sneak to the kitchen for some food. Being holed up in her room for hours on end probably hadn't been the best idea. As she felt her way down the dark hallway, Sophie tripped.

"What the..?" Murmuring to the nearest sconch to bring light to the corridor, if it was so inclined, thank-you-very-much, Sophie discovered that the obstacle was, in fact, Howl, sleeping. An _aw_ escaped her before she could stop it; you couldn't hold a grudge against that kind of dedication.

"Let's get you to bed," she whispered. As she hauled him back to his room and into his bed, he woke up.

Blearily, he reached up and touched her cheek. "Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being bad to you. I really do love you, if you'll have me."

"Howl..."

And for once, Sophie didn't protest when the Wizard Howl pulled his one and only cariad into an embrace and cuddled with her for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **So that's it! It was way fun to write and I really hope you all enjoyed it too. Once again, don't forget to review! I'll be writing more about this lovely couple in another story soon! Ja ne!**


End file.
